If you've ever been my friend
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: OS : Newt, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux, se souvient. Une mélodie triste résonne dans les cœurs, les derniers mots, les adieux, les larmes, et c'est la fin... "Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me." Et elle de répondre doucement : "Je t'aime." Songfic.


The Maze Runner

If you've ever been my friend…

DISCLAIMER : La série de livres et de films ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que cette page 250… Pour tout cela, pour tous les cœurs brisés et toutes les larmes, notre cher, notre adoré James Dashner est le seul à remercier… Ou à assassiner, j'ai envie de dire. A vous de choisir. La chanson est "Demons" d'Imagine Dragons (j'aime bien la version nightcore). Et... Voilà, enjoy... (je vais pleurer dans mon coin en pensant à Newt adieu :'()

Personnage : Newtie chéri… :'( Et un OC, Marie, que vous retrouverez bientôt dans une autre fic sur The Maze Runner.

Rating : T

Auteur : Laurelin Greenleaf. Et pas de plagiat, je suis pire qu'un Fondu quand je m'y mets. Surtout maintenant que James Dashner m'a brisé le cœur. ^w^

Elle est là. A travers sa solitude et le virus qui peu à peu le plonge dans la folie, Newt la voit. Marie… Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, un rictus, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête… Seulement la colère. Il sait qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, alors il plonge ses yeux luisant de désespoir, envahis par la folie et une colère meurtrière dans ceux de son amie. Il a tenté de le cacher, tellement fort, il aurait tellement voulu que personne ne le voie comme ça…

 _I want to hide the truth_

Il se rappelle les premiers temps, et lutte de toutes ses forces. A l'époque, ils sont devenus amis, et Newt s'est montré protecteur, abritant Marie des autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est de lui-même qu'il doit préserver son amie…

 _I want to shelter you_

Mais il a de plus en plus de mal. Il sent sa raison s'effilocher, il a peur. La bête au fond de lui prend le dessus, et il sait que bientôt il sera trop tard.

 _But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

Il n'en peut plus, alors doucement, il murmure, presque suppliant, en larmes, à son amie : « Kill me… If you've ever been my friend. Kill me… »

Elle s'approche doucement, tend la main vers sa joue, l'effleure doucement. Il retient encore la bête. Sous la main de la jeune fille, la peau douce et pâle est toujours identique. Chaude, délicate au toucher. Les mèches blondes chatouilleuses et adorables… Il secoue la tête, plonge ses yeux noisette si expressifs dans les émeraudes de son amie. Il l'implore. Pitié, fuis, fuis avant que je ne te fasse du mal, tue moi avant que la maladie ne m'anéantisse complètement…

 _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my Demons hide, it's where my Demons hide…_

Il recule alors, ses yeux obscurcis par une haine brûlante qui le consume, tandis qu'elle murmure : « I can't, Newt… » Ils ont été tellement plus que des amis, avant le Labyrinthe puis après… Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle tente de se rapprocher, et il hurle, sa colère exacerbée par la Braise : « You can't ? You prefer to die ? But I can't do that ! I can't control it ! Kill me before I do something I will not be able to stop ! Before I kill you, and all the others ! »

 _Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my Demons hide, It's where my Demons hide…_

La jeune fille pleure. Il a envie de la tuer, là tout de suite, et manque de sauter sur elle. Elle secoue la tête, elle ne veut pas l'admettre, elle ne veut pas le tuer… Ses yeux implorent une autre solution, tandis qu'il s'avance vers elle malgré tous ses efforts, les mains tendues vers sa gorge. Arrête, arrête, se dit-il. Mais il ne contrôle plus…

 _Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound, though this is all for you, I don't want to hide the truth…_

Elle ne veut pas le laisser, elle ne veut pas le tuer. C'est pour elle, pour ce qu'il ressent, qu'il a ressenti et qu'il ne ressentira bientôt plus, qu'il fait tous ces efforts. Il ne lui cache pas la vérité. Le monstre est en lui et tandis que Newt vit, le monstre vivra aussi.

 _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my Demons hide, it's where my Demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark jnside, it's where my Demons hide, it's where my Demons hide…_

Il murmure à son intention, une dernière fois, ses yeux brillant pour une ultime chance de fin, un dernier sursaut d'humanité et un dernier refoulement de la folie qui le consume. Il murmure sans la quitter de ses yeux devenus abîmes noirs de haine et pourtant si désespérés, d'une voix douce et triste, implorante :

« Please, Marie… Please… »

Alors les larmes continuent de rouler sur ses joues, elle le fixe droit dans les yeux et lève le pistolet. Et elle murmure :

« Raggedy man… Goodnight. »

Elle fait référence à leur première rencontre. Il était débraillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air fou, et il lui a dit : « Bonne nuit. » Elle secoue la tête, ses lèvres forment une dernière phrase, et tandis que Newt disparaît pour devenir le Monstre, le Fondu, elle presse la détente. Adieu Newt. « Je t'aime… »

 _Look into my eyes. It's where my Demons hide, it's where my Demons hide…_

Plus de Fondu, plus de proie. Juste deux ados. Un mort, une vivante. Un apaisé et l'autre désespérée. Et les Démons ont disparu à jamais. Mais le prix à payer a été une vie. Celle d'un garçon si gentil. Larmes coulant, Créations d'Océans, Peine insondable sans fin. « Je t'aime. »


End file.
